


Edge of Desire

by Greeneye



Series: Our Love is Madness [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Jockstraps, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sass Alert, Smut, Tartarus, We all know Scott dances in Shepard's style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: Scott Ryder thinks he owes Reyes something, he just wants to return it before he end this mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start i would like to thank my best buddy KadaraKings who helps with beta. Without his help and encouragement this story can never be done and i mean every word of it because English is my third language. No one would dare to write in their third language without any strong backup, which KK perfectly plays his part. 
> 
> If you like Scott/Reyes like we do, you can actually find lots of great stuffs on his tumblr: [https://kadarakings.tumblr.com/](https://kadarakings.tumblr.com/%20)
> 
> About the title, I'm suck at titling, really. Since this story is inspired by "Edge of Desire" from John Mayer, I think I will use this instead, it's way much better than "Ryder's stomping on invisible roaches" (which KK absolutely won't agree haha)

“You look like you are stomping on invisible roaches over there, Pathfinder.” 

Scott turns to glance at the man who reclined on the wall nearby. Fast-moving red neon lights snake across the dancing floor in this dark, grimy place. From this distance, Scott can hardly see those expressive eyes, but he can never miss the little smirk on those thin lips. 

“Shena means ‘mouth’ in Angaran,” This man once said. Although the smuggler claimed he hated this code name, Scott thinks it suits him; he indeed has very nice lips. Besides, if there’s one thing the man didn’t lie about, it’s that those smirking lips do have other talents other than eloquence. 

“It seems someone just altered his opening line for me, I’m flattered,” Scott replies without missing a beat on both feet, “And hello to you too, Mr. Stranger.” 

Little smirk curled into a smug smile. 

“Pathfinder, your heart rate has some abnormal fluctuation in the past few seconds, a quick body scan is suggested for safety.” SAM suddenly speaks up as if Ryder doesn’t know how Reyes smile can affect him. 

“I’m fine, SAM, no scan is required at this moment.” Scott murmurs to his AI. He’s glad the lighting in Tartarus is poor, otherwise his increasingly hot cheeks would have betrayed him right there on the spot. 

“You know my name, Ryder, or are you afraid saying it out loud will turn you into a big stone Krogan?” The Latino had moved from the wall, and was slowly approaching with quiet steps and feline grace. Whiskey eyes smoldering like little rings of fire in dancing red beams. 

“A pity. I think turning into a big stone krogan would be kinda cool. I bet Drack wouldn't be able to keep his claws off me.”  
“You know I won’t let him touch you.” His tone low and dangerous, exactly the way Scott love it.  
“I would love to see you try, Reyes.”  
“Alright, enough sass for one night, boy,” Reyes voice is soothing, as if he’s talking to a child, “Care to tell me why you are here?” 

Good question. Why is he here?  
The first-time Scott landed on Kadara was to look for someone called “Shena”; then the story unfolded like any bad, bad romance. He became smitten, got betrayed, and then fell even harder afterwards. When the whole damn business came to the final showdown, he heard no more from his boyfriend─no vid coms, no emails, no calls. Nothing! Every single time he returned to Kadara for new missions, Scott kept hoping Reyes would send Keema or whoever to fetch him, but nothing ever happened; as if they have never met. And tonight, the supposed “boyfriend” asks him why he’s here. He can’t decide whether to hit him or kiss him just to shut him up. 

“To dance, or… to stomp on invisible roaches?” The Pathfinder tries to answer in a light teasing tone, but  
Reyes just mocks him by arching his perfect eyebrows without a word. Of course, Reyes is not buying it. In Sara’s words, it’s impossible to trick a trickster. How can he make a liar believe in even one lie of his? Scott has no doubt Reyes could get a doctorate in lying without breaking a sweat, maybe finish it on full scholarship too? Before his thoughts wandered all the way back to Nexus, Reyes grasped his wrist and led him off the dance floor. 

“Scott, we need to talk.”  
Reyes tends to lead him through the crowd, but the pathfinder shakes off his hand in the midway and heads to  
Kian’s direction, asking for a glass with ice and the strongest alcohol available in Tartarus. Scott didn’t miss Kian’s worried eyes, but he knows Kian the bartender is a smart one. If he hadn’t comment on how much had Scott drank tonight then he sure will not spill out anything now. 

“Bill it on him.” Ryder points at Reyes with his thumb, collects the bottle and moves upstairs. 

“You had been drinking, quite a lot I daresay,” Reyes speaks the moment he stepped into the cabin, right hand holding the glass Ryder left with Kian. His tone is calm but stern, “Not the most sensible choice if you ask me. There is rumor you are responsible for ending Sloane’s life, and while many people sing you praises, her lackeys definitely are not sharing the same thoughts most do.” He comes close, warm amber eyes gazing into the icy blues. As if the pathfinder need more persuasion, his thumb wipes across Scott’s overheat cheek tenderly, “I will never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you, Scott. I hope you understand that.” 

Scott honestly doesn’t give a damn about the lackeys, he’s a big boy, he can fight for himself.  
What troubles him is the man standing right in front of him – Reyes Vidal, the shadow, the Charlatan, the suave exile who took his breath away with one wink. Ryder closes his eyes, but seeing nothing doesn’t mean he can unsee the concern shown on his lover’s face, nor every little expression Reyes had ever made when they were together. 

The thumb on his cheek slides, the movement is so light it reminds Scott of the fallen flower petal landing on his nose tip when he was a child. But the magic breaks when the it stopps on his lower lips. Scott opens his eyes abruptly, hand landing on Reyes chest, then push him off with force. The outlaw fell onto the sofa with widened eyes. Damn Reyes, he looked amusingly ridiculous just sitting there with his legs spread wide; an empty glass of ice was still held in his right hand. Scott tilts his head to take a large gulp from the bottle of “Devil’s Springs”, eyes never leaving Reyes, who’s now giving him full attention.  
He had yearned for that attention for so long. 

Ryder moves towards Reyes, but instead of assaulting the sitting man, the pathfinder pours him a drink. 

“Last time we were here, you invited me to dance. I told you I can’t dance, but you insisted,” Scott pause for another gulp, “You know what, Reyes, sometimes I feel like I’m owing you, I don’t know what it is and I’ve never put much effort to figure it out. All I know is, tonight I want to – no, I need to dance for you. Make the mess end where it started.” 

“Scott, what do you mean – ”  
“SAM, loosen my armor’s buckles, please.” 

The pathfinder removed his weapon, closely followed by his armor, piece after piece. And then he gracelessly removed his undershirt and leggings. 

“Scott, please… just talk to me.”  
“Forgive me, I would rather skip that part.” 

When the pathfinder climbs onto Reyes lap, the white jockstraps with blue lines was the only garment left on him. However, what surprises Scott most is not the fact Reyes didn’t place a single glance on his naked flesh, but the undisguised pain and sadness shown in those lovely amber eyes he adores so much. This man has always been an enigma to him, a secret locked within a vault. Reyes once told him he doesn’t want any more secrets between them. Ryder wants to believe, he really does! But hearing nothing from Reyes for months has also weakened his resolve. Overdue promises turned sour day by day, at last spoiled. Ryder felt better when he successfully convinced himself what Reyes told him that night was just his way to get what he wants, nothing more. 

But now, now he’s not so sure. 

Reyes has a reputation for heartbreaking.  
There were flings, Male or female; human or aliens, he embraces what falls within his arms. People come and go, and he had lost counts on how many lovers he had decades ago. Hard feelings? Never, those people are just nameless faces, fleshes and tools after all. However, Scott is different. He has been like no other from the beginning. Reyes is not stupid, he knows exactly what’s coming next. Yet what hits him the hardest is not the fact Ryder wants to end this, but having the very naked young pathfinder looking all sad and lost on his laps. 

Reyes knows he needs to do something, anything to make Ryder feel better. It’s a shame that all he can do is to remain seated and saying nothing. But the pathfinder surprises him again by crushing his lips on his. This is nothing like any other kiss they’ve shared before. It’s desperate, brutal even with not enough kissing but too much sucking and biting. Reyes’ left hand lands on Ryder’s jaw for a better adjustment, but his impatient boy swats away his hand and bites hard on his swollen lower lip. 

He tastes his own blood on Scott’s lips – hot, sweet, metallic with a trace of strong vodka. This shouldn’t be a turn on, no. But who is he kidding? He’s half hard without doing anything other than be kissed by his angry boyfriend. The Charlatan grabs the back of Ryder’s neck, forcing him to stay back a bit. Ryder is panting, wet lips all red and swollen. Heavy lidded blue eyes fully concentrate on Reyes lips like a man dying of thirst seeing a cool fountain. Reyes swallows hard. He tries to calm down but when he raises his voice it sounds like dry sand. 

“Scott, do you know what you are doing?” he licks his bleeding lips before continuing, the pathfinder moans for his loss and tries to kiss him again. “No, Scott. This is very important. Please, answer me.” 

“I’m drunk but I’m not drunk enough to completely lose my mind, let’s finish this before I changed my mind.”  
“If this is all you want tonight…Yes,” Reyes slowly closes his eyes, totally missing the curiosity shown on Ryder’s face. His lips touch Ryder’s, and then the tip of his tongue teasingly licks Ryder’s lower lip, asking for permission in silence. Scott still tastes like his own blood; the Charlatan can’t help but wonder if the taste will stain like an unremovable tattoo on his lover’s lips forever and ever. Scott seems startled at first, but eventually opens his mouth and responds to Reyes’ pace. If this is their last goodbye, Reyes wants it to be perfect for Ryder. He may have lost his place deep within his boy’s heart, yet he craves to leave a mark on the pathfinder’s life, the same way Scott ignited a spark in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 10 days writing, amendments and checking up on dictionaries, I'm gladly announce the first smut i wrote in English is finally DONE. 
> 
> And it could be the last. lol
> 
> I hope it's up to standard, if no, constructive comments are more than welcome!
> 
> P.S. This chapter is Beta by my dear friend KadaraKings

The tamed kiss eventually turns passionate. Pale hands quietly take off Reyes’s left glove. Long slender fingers slide up along his hand, arms and at last, rest on the back of his head. With a light tug on his hair, Reyes is forced to raise his head. It’s not surprising Ryder wants to dominate tonight. The pathfinder is angry, of course he wants to take all he can. But Reyes has another plan. He sneaks his bare left hand onto Scott’s arse and squeezes hard. When Scott yelps, he takes the chance to thrust his tongue into Ryder’s mouth, greedily tasting his lover.

This is what Scott deserves for starting a war that he can never be won.

However, Scott was never a man who easily gives up something. The Pathfinder picks at the zipper on his collar and pull it down. Without hesitation, his hands grip both sides of the opened shirt and pull, leaving Reyes’ upper torso bare.

Hot mouth presses against the soft hollow area beside his windpipe. Reyes is impressed with how easily Scott locates where his pulse is. As a man who prefer to live his life in darkness and shadow, it’s wise to keep things hidden, but loving Ryder changes his views on many things. On more than one occasions he tells Keema all about Scott. In a card game, no matter it’s friend or foe, no one would show his own cards to the others. Keema maybe a friend, but he just can’t stop talking to her about Scott. He really should. If someone knows about his feelings, they may exploit it, just like the way Ryder finds his pulse with one glance.

However, the attacks from the Pathfinder are not unwelcome. The man on Reyes’ lap keeps sucking and biting the sensitive thin skin, hot hands fondling all over his bared chest and abs, not without desperation. As if he can’t get enough, soon a hot wet mouth follows. Licking, sucking, kissing, biting… Scott’s greedy mouth is on everywhere he can access. Reyes hisses when the Pathfinder teases him by tickling along his happy trail, which is now glistening with light sweat.

The boy giggles in response to the sound Reyes makes.

Reyes is gazing at the giggling man in his lap. He knows Ryder is handsome, he’s not blind for God’s sake. But Lord help him Scott is so perfect like this, face and chest all flush due to excessive alcohol and intimacy, kneeling over his lap, with legs widely spread. There is an obvious bulge in those tight jockstraps. Even though the lighting here is poor, Reyes can easily trace his shape under thin garments. Scott has a very nice body, but what he loves the most are those expressive blue eyes. He loves the way Scott’s eyes brighten when he’s happy; how they look puppyish when he’s sad. Reyes even finds those eyes stunning when Scott is angry. But nothing can compare to the way Scott looks at him. Every time those soulful blue eyes met his, Reyes feels like he’s not just some disposable “tool” no one cares about, but someone that can be trusted, loved, and worth defending.

He can’t imagine those eyes turning away from him.

He can’t just let Scott go.

Reyes takes a large gulp of vodka from the glass before slamming it down. He’s never been a fan of iced vodka. The flavor is heavily subdued, the spirit becomes more vicious and the throat burns like hell when you swallow it. Yet strong alcohol is exactly what he needs now. He pulls off his remaining glove with teeth exigently, one hand tugging on Scott’s soft hair on the back of his head, forcing the boy to bare his neck. The Pathfinder’s breath stutters; he tries to struggle but ultimately fails with Reyes dominating their game. The other hand grabs his bottom, pulling Ryder roughly to close the imperceptible distance between them.

Satisfied with their new position, the Charlatan attacks his lover’s neck. Maybe due to the pain, or maybe the stimulation is truly overwhelming, because Scott mewls.

As if to comfort his lover, the Latino tightens his embrace. He pecks on the stubbled jaw before dusting kisses all over pale collarbones and chest. That’s when he realizes Ryder’s nipples are pebbled. He picks up the glass on a whim, and pours an ice cube into his mouth and gnaws till it breaks into small icy dust. When he teases Ryder’s left nipple with cold tongue, the man shudders and yelps loudly, muscular back arching like a bow fully drawn.

This is all the signs Reyes needs.

He nudges the pink nub teasingly slow, making it all wet and hardened. In the past few months, they didn’t have as much sex as Reyes would love to, but the Charlatan did figure out the Pathfinder’s body in their limited encounters. Lucky for him, this lovely man may have the most sensitive nipples a man could be. As an outlaw, Reyes doesn’t need anyone to remind him weaknesses are meant to be exploited, especially not with Scott leaning on him like this. Reyes takes one bud into his mouth, tongue sweeping and toying between light suckles while nimble fingers tweak the other one. Ryder exhales sharply, hot humid breath puffs onto Reyes’s right ear.  

“You sneaky bastard…”

“Tactful, you mean.”

Reyes sweetly kisses the pert bud, then gently pulls it with his teeth, smiling eyes never leaving Ryder’s face. The pathfinder looks impatient, angry even with his lips pursed. If this is his silent resistance, Reyes knows exactly how to handle it. With a hard tug on his nipple, the Pathfinder can’t help but cup the nape of the Latino’s neck.

“Shall we dance?” Reyes smirks.

“Does it matter? Because last time I checked You still pulled me onto the dance floor after I rejected you.”

“Ow, you got me there, Scott.”

“Now shut up and bring it on.”

As if declaration is necessary, Scott bites his lip and pulls it hard. Tight round butt shamelessly grinds on his groin. Reyes bucks up to meet him, rubbing against his scrotum and bared ass. Pale hands grab his shoulders, hard enough to cause pain. Obscene moans escape from those exquisitely slack lips.  The Charlatan releases the swollen nub, blowing air on it before repeating his previous actions on the other erect nipple. He doesn’t need to look at the Pathfinder’s crotch to know the younger man is fully erect now. Moving to his rhythm, Vidal kisses his Adam’s apple with a teasing bite.

“Scott… do you think I can make you come in these stupid jockstraps without me touching you there?”

“No, you can’t.”

“A bet, then.”

Reyes suddenly encircles both of Ryder’s thighs with his forearms, adeptly repositioning the younger one. The pathfinder is now kneeling on the couch, both hands on wall. With a hand pressed on his abdomen, Ryder can do nothing but lift his bottom up, with his arse raised high up in the air. Strong hands clasp his buttocks with a rough pull, and Ryder’s face suddenly grows extremely hot; he needs no one telling him how exposed he is right now.

 “I’m afraid I must take back my words, Scott. These jockstraps are not stupid, they are brilliant,” Reyes chuckles behind him, “you look so hot and dirty in it you know that?” Ryder wants to mock Reyes for his terrible line; he wants to push against the wall, to butt his arse against Reyes’s smug-smiling face, maybe stomp on his crotch before leaving too? Sadly, all the splendid ideas disperse with low grumbles when a warm thumb starts rubbing lightly on his hole. Hot humid breath ghosts over the sensitive spot; making the Pathfinder shudder.

“Someone took a thorough bath before coming here I presume? Thoughtful.”

He knows Reyes will somehow find out, but it’s not the time to back down, Ryder reminds himself.

“Sure, I tried the traditional dust bath Drack suggested, but I would recommend you try the mouth-washing one, you definitely need it.”

 Now that was a good one. The Pathfinder is so pleased, he wants to congratulate himself. 

Reyes laughs heartily before he bites his arse cheek with tease; thumb never stop massaging his entrance. His body gradually relaxes under Reyes’s touch. He might have had sex with Reyes several times but they were all quick tumbles. This time is different, Reyes’s pace is so slow, it’s like he has all the time in the world. Just when Ryder’s thoughts start to wander, Reyes’s thumb slightly stretches his hole, followed by something hot and wet probing at it, not without tease. This foreign stimulation heightened Ryder’s awareness, and his hole twitches around that… something. It’s too soft, smooth and pointed to be any finger. Before Ryder figures it out, Reyes provides him the answer he needs –

The man is lapping his bared hole.

 “Fuck.” Ryder curses quietly. They have never try rimming before, and he must admit this is too much for him. He tries to back away but Reyes simply locks his thigh with one hand. The hot, dexterous tongue keeps licking and poking at his hole, making him wet and sloppy. Ryder lowers his head with his eyes tightly closed, trying to distract himself from these overloading sensations – Thoughts of Remnant Decryption puzzles, the one-time head massage offered by Drack that nearly crushed his head into mashes, and also his father’s disappointed face if he learned that Scott ended up with someone like Reyes… This strategy works well, until Reyes slightly pull his jockstraps down with teeth and starts sucking on his scrotum. With a teasing tug on his ball, Ryder’s legs tremble, and he’s sure Reyes knows because the man hums. The pathfinder bites his lower lip so hard he nearly draws blood. But before he reaches his limit, the Charlatan’s mouth moves away. Scott slowly exhales the breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding.

Time passes, maybe a few second, maybe a full minute, Ryder loses counts as he’s trying to regulate his breathing and hopefully his stomping heart will drop back to its normal rate soon. That’s why when something cool and thick has been spills on his hole, he whines and shivers; one hand slides down from the wall.

 “My fault, I should have warmed it up first,” Reyes says apologetically, and starts warming up the lube by rubbing it all over Ryder’s entrance. Ryder tries to kick him with the sole of his right foot but Reyes easily dodges. The heartless bastard chuckles and slaps his arse playfully, then he takes Ryder’s hand and lightly squeezes it.

 “Lend your man a hand, would you?” Reyes kisses his arse soundly. Under other circumstances Ryder may ask Reyes to go fuck himself, but the Pathfinder just silently grabs his own buttock to make easier access for the Charlatan. He tries not to analyze his own act because he knows too well – Reyes just addressed himself “Your man” as if he has all the rights in the universe. This is most likely a joke, but deep down inside he wants to believe Reyes really means it.

Tongue and fingers are both preparing him now, making Ryder even sloppier than before. He feels his hole eventually loosen up under Reyes’s touch. Sometimes there are kisses dusting on his thighs between his scrotum being pulled or sucked, sometimes a nimble tip of tongue tastes him like he’s something delicious. Scott can hardly take it anymore, he starts to wriggle against Reyes’ touch, desperately wanting him to reach deeper. The man behind clearly knows what he desires. A wet finger sneaks inside him not without a care. The rhythm is too slow for his liking, and soon the pathfinder feels he can’t get enough and starts fucking himself on Reyes’s finger.

 “Greedy.” Reyes licks him while adding another finger. Their rhythm changes like the song they once danced to. It started with a slow and relaxing pace, then the tempo quickened. Lithe fingers begin scissoring inside him, stretching him with light pressings and teasing scratches here and there.  Then Reyes found his spot, the first time he chafes on it, Ryder feels it jolt through him like electricity. He raises his head and moans, way too loud for his liking. Reyes must have noticed because he starts adding pressure on that spot. It makes Ryder’s toes curl and fingers clench, blunt finger nails scratching on the stone wall. He feels a fat drop of precum drip from his tip, wetting the thin layer that is restraining his erection. Reyes’ hand slides onto his left chest, pinching his nipple with the tips and nails of his fingers. With this wicked touch the pathfinder whimpers, more precum spilling on the already dampened fabric. Reyes’s fingers are now thrusting inside his inner walls with no mercy. Clever finger tips spread fires with every touch, while a hot wet tongue greedily licking on his dripping rim as if Reyes is a man in thirst. Ryder feels so used and dirty, but he loves every bit of it.

 “I’m more than ready, Reyes. Just get on with it!” Ryder urges.

 “Get on with what?” As if to make his point, the Charlatan thrust his fingers back and forth rapidly.

 “Fuck me!” Ryder moans, “if you don’t do it now I will shoot you in the arse I swear!”

 “With finger guns?” He laughs and thrusts his fingers deep inside Ryder mimicking a gun, “Bang.”

Ryder has no idea why he’s in love with this smug, shameless bastard. Maybe he should just dump him with an email. Reyes definitely deserves it.

Then Reyes withdrew his fingers. The hand on his chest snakes across his abdomen and pulls, flipping the pathfinder into a sitting position. Reyes hurriedly takes off his belt.

“Not going to bother to make a show for me?” Ryder says with mocking eyebrows, “What kind of boyfriend are you?” 

“Considering your situation, I’m afraid any private shows will end things too fast for both of us.” The Charlatan nods to Ryder’s bulge, “We can’t have that, can we?”

He unzips his fly and urgently tugs his trousers, and soon his bobbing cock comes into view. He always knew Reyes was well endowed, but seeing his fully erected cock with its head grown deep red and swollen with a small pearl of clear precum dripping from the tip, Ryder just can’t take his eyes off him. He wriggles his forefinger, signaling his lover to come forward so he can taste him. However, the Charlatan obviously has another plan for him. He moves indeed, but kneels on the floor in front of Ryder, his hands caressing his calves, thighs and lower waist. With a strong pull, Scott slides forward with a loud yelp; arse half hanging off the fringe of couch. Reyes smirks, he leans in, burying his face into Ryder’s neck, nose and lips nuzzling him lovingly.

“This maybe too much to ask, but Scott, I need to kiss you so badly, I – ”

Ryder grabs Reyes by the nape of his neck, shutting him up by smashing his mouth with his own. Reyes tastes like overripe pineapples lube with a hint of strong vodka all hot and wet and it’s perfect. They kiss hungrily, lips locking and tongues tangling with both men refusing to be the first to withdrawn. Maybe he was wrong at the beginning, Ryder thinks. In this war, both he and Reyes are lost causes. He should be frustrated, but now he doesn’t care, really, as long as they are still kissing each other right here right now. He drew up his legs, and wraps them around Reyes’s waist, arms holding his lover tightly, as if the smuggler will vanish like smoke at any moment. Reyes pecks on Ryder’s swollen lips with a content sigh. When the Charlatan speaks, sweet breaths gust over the younger man’s mouth.

“Look at you, Scott… all hot and hard for me.” 

“Same words to you, Mr. Vidal.”

Reyes chuckles. Scott leans forward, trying to kiss the smug look away, but the Charlatan playfully dodges.

“I’m afraid it’s my turn, Mr. Ryder.”

“That’s my da – ”

Their lips locked again. This time, he feels Reyes’s smile on his own lips, recalling a certain memory they share.

It’s an evening on the roof, where they share a bottle of whiskey and a chaste kiss which gravely marked his fall. Suddenly Scott feels stupid, why would he come to end thing by seducing Reyes? Is it pride? To fool himself he has control over this mess, or is it that all he wants is to see the man he’s madly in love with the one last time before they separate?

“You’re distracted, Scott.” Reyes gazes into his eyes, amber eyes now full of concerns, “credits for your thought?”

“It’s nothing, let’s just get this over with.” Scott turns his head to avoid those inquisitive eyes, missing the hurt shown on Reyes’ face.

A moment of awkward silence passed, then Reyes leaves a tender kiss on Ryder’s eyebrow, hands tearing a new packet of lube to prepare himself. The pathfinder lifts his legs up but Reyes just catches his ankle with one hand.

“I want your legs around me when I have you,” He paused, “if you don’t mind…”

His pleading tone surprised Scott. The king of Kadara does a lot of things. He lies, he tricks, he manipulates, but he never begs. The pathfinder looks at the man before him and now he sees it, the anxiousness between his brows and the sadness in his lowered eyes. Why would he feel sad? Hasn’t Reyes got all he wanted? A spark of hope warms his heart. He tightens his thighs around Reyes, pulling the man forward then bites hard on the conjunction between neck and shoulder, making the man groans in pain.

“I don’t know what I want, Reyes, and I don’t care,” Scott whispers into his ear, “All I know is, tonight I’m all yours, just take me any way you like.” In case if Reyes needs further persuasion, he laps on his fresh bleeding wound. The Charlatan growls. He loops his arm around Ryder’s waist while the other hand tugs his own erection, positioning its head onto Scott’s loosened hole.

“I want more than tonight, Scott, but will you ever be mine?” Reyes wants to ask, but he knows the answer already, the one he doesn’t want to hear.

Instead of asking meaningless question, he kisses Ryder instead, and presses his tip against the tight entrance. This is what Ryder needs now after all. Once he’s inside Ryder, the Pathfinder moans, hot inner walls tightening at the invading member, igniting something deep inside his heart. He knows what the feeling is, but he must suppress it. This time, he should go slow and gentle for Ryder. His fingers clench on Scott’s hip, forehead leaning on the pale shoulder that has a dusting of light freckles like stars. But his undisclosed struggle is soon ended by the Pathfinder himself. The younger man impatiently kicks his lower back with a heel, urging him to continue.

Reyes’ hips start rolling, each time getting deeper into Scott. As he’s fully concentrates on his own breathing and movements, Ryder holds him tightly and swings back onto the couch out of the blue, making Reyes gasp and fall with him. Ryder’s laughter soon turns to moaning when Reyes crushes onto him with a dull thump. His cock is now fully seated inside Ryder.

“Good job, Ryder.” Reyes rolls his eyes, fingers lightly pinching the man’s reddened cheek. 

“I had to step in, you are moving too slow, old man.” Ryder turns to bite his thumb, like a discontented puppy.

“You wounded me, Scott, I’m just trying to be the perfect gentleman.” He can’t help but smile.

“You’re a perfect arse.” The pathfinder poke his nose tip, eyes smiling.

“Not without trying.” The Charlatan supports himself with one hand, another holding Scott’s thigh, “Besides, I think you love my cock way more than my arse.”

Reyes starts moving in a slow pace. Scott’s pink cheeks turns redder, making his lovely eyes bluer in contrast. It feels so good inside him, tight wet heat envelopes him in all the most delicious ways. He could hear the pathfinder’s breath quickening as he is thrusts in and out. Scott gasps quietly, then bites his lower lip as if to stop himself from moaning. He looks so cute like this, Reyes can’t help but leans in for a kiss which urgently turnsboth messy and passionate. Arms wrap around his shoulder and back, commanding him to move to Scott’s rhythm. Thrusts turn harder, deeper and quicker, their sweat glistening bodies sliding into each other, making both men moan between greedy kisses and hard bites. When Reyes pounds into one spot, Scott moans loudly with his head dropped back, strong thighs trembles like he’s been electrified.

“D – Do that again…” Ryder murmurs.

“Umm, you’re definitely into my cock.” Reyes kisses his dampened mouth corner before he shifts his hip slightly and starts slamming into that spot repeatedly, watching as Scott’s face contorts in pure pleasure. He’s so beautiful like this, heavy lidded blue eyes turning hazy, like pale blue moons hanging on the sky in misty nights. His mouth gasps for air, dampening Reyes’ lips in the most lustful way.

“Reyes…harder” Ryder pleads, “Please, I’m gonna come...”

Reyes kiss his temple and speed up as he wishes, making Ryder arch and scream weakly under him. On Ryder’s bulge, a large damp spot enlarges as Scott spurts more precum inside, making the thin white fabric mostly transparent now. Other than his beatifically shaped cock, Reyes can also see how pink and swollen Ryder’s cock head is under the dampened garment. Reyes exhales deeply; obscene images, velvet tightness and slick heat around his cock head is driving him crazy. All he wants to do is to fuck him senseless until Ryder screams, drenched hole fucked swollen and loose and nicely filled with his come. Reyes groans loudly as he ploughs into his prostate with maddening pace. Every time he hits the spot right, Ryder’s cock twitches. He knows Scott is very close now. Reyes rams his whole self into him without restraint.

“Reyes…” Scott breathlessly moans.

Reyes takes a deep, shuddering breath, when he whispers, his lips dry and voice hoarse, “Okay baby, I got you. Scott… Come for me, now.”

At his command, Scott opens his mouth to scream but makes no sound when he comes, his walls contracting around him, making Reyes growl in response. The Charlatan fucks him through his orgasm, with Scott’s wall squeezing him all around his cock with no mercy, Reyes growls lowly and spills his come deep inside Scott’s hot tight passage with a shudder, then he moves slowly after, only pulling himself off when his cock grows completely soft. Reyes stands with shaky legs, pulls off Ryder’s dirty jockstraps to announce with a tired smile on his lips.

“It seems I won this round, my dear Pathfinder.”

Scott kicks him on his thigh but without strength; his attack ends up more like a caress. Reyes grips his ankle and spreads him, trying his best to clean Scott up. Then he pulls off his jacket, putting it on his lover’s shoulders. The pathfinder looks at him sheepishly.

“Maybe I should go.”

“No, you said I could have my way with you,” Reyes tries to rephrase it casually but his voice sounds too tense to his ears, “I want you to stay, with me, tonight.”

The pathfinder nods, puts on Reyes’s vest, and lays down. Completely satisfied, Reyes lazily tugs his softened cock back inside his pants, not even bothering to pull the zipper up. Then he slides onto the narrow couch, pulling the Pathfinder into his arms. With a kiss on dampened brown hair, Reyes holds Ryder’s waist and closes his eyes, hoping he will still see the pathfinder when he wakes.

At any rate, Scott still owes him the winning prize.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, come on! Sara! We’ve watched this shit sixteen times already.”  
“Don’t be a sore loser, Scott! You lost, so I can pick whatever I want to watch, AND you’re going to watch it with me,” Sara hit his head with a baby-Krogan cushion, “Besides, this is CLASSIC and definitely not shit. Now hush, be a good boy and pretend you love this show.”  
Scott has no idea why Sara loves trashy rom-coms, they are sappy, illogical and unrealistic. But every time he criticizes them, Sara just rolls her eyes and lectures him with that “elder sister tone” he despises, “It’s because this is what love is! We’ll have this talk again after you actually fall for someone – if someone who has really bad taste manages to fall for you.”  
Yeah, she said it as if she was in love for the hundredth time, even though she’s just a twelve-year-old girl.  
On screen, the rebel Turian and the starry-eyed Asari start dancing under the moonlight to elegant and romantic classical music.

One-two-three, one two-three…  
Wait, their steps are too slow for the music. Is it always like this? Just when he wants to ask Sara about it, his sister turns and pushes him on his chest and he slowly falls, and keeps falling. The low rhythmic thumping is deafening, like he’s flying through a terrifying storm.

At last, he lands on something warm. The ground is moving slowly, and he’s floating, relaxed on the calm waves. He could stay here forever.  
Up and down, up and down. It’s soothing in a weird sense. Suddenly he remembers, no, he should not stay, it’s not safe here. He should get up and run now but he’s so tired and content, and he can’t move a limb.

If he can’t move, at least he needs to know where he is. He tries to open his eyes.  
Then the world starts to collapse around him.  
He blinks, everything is a blur. But after a few seconds, Scott realizes he’s literally sleeping on Reyes, his cheek pressed against the Charlatan’s chest. That explains the warmth and low thumping. But he remembers feeling like he had been falling from high ground. Why? His head hurts like hell, all his limbs are numb and his waist is sore. His throat is dry like sandpaper and his mouth tastes like something died in his mouth.

“Pathfinder, your body show signs of dehydration, it is caused by your excessive alcohol consumption in the past 8 hours; I would suggest you drink some water. In case you need it, there is half cup of water at your twelve o’clock, approximately 1.2 meters from your position.”

“Thanks SAM.”

Ryder supports himself with one arm, another reaching out for the cup and he drains it in one gulp. The melted ice tastes weird, but it does makes him feel better. He puts down the cup and looks around. In a windowless room like this, it’s hard to tell what time is it now. But time is the least thing he needs to worry because Reyes is right here.

The Charlatan is deep in trance. His head is bent to one side, mouth slack and body relaxed except the arms around his waist and back. This is the first time he stayed the night with Reyes, and it may also be their last.

Reyes’s hair slightly curves around his temple in the most tender way. And Scott has never see his sleeping face before either. When he’s awake, he always looks sharp and alert. Considering his identity and the jobs he does, “Trying not to die” is pretty much his every day’s agenda. But now, he looks so calm and peaceful. Ryder lowers himself with the support of both elbows and studies Reyes’s face closely. If things go as planned, they will soon walk out from each other’s life after this final showdown, but he still wants to frame this beautiful sight and store it deep in the bottom of his heart. He sincerely hopes Reyes can always let his guard down every night he retires to the bed, even if the one lying down beside the Charlatan is not him anymore.

No, that would be a lie if he’s being honest to himself, and he does not dare to go down that road.

When he glances down, he immediately realizes the stupid mistake he had just made. Reyes’s shirt is wide opened, angry love bites and bruises left on his neck, chest and abs, opened trousers hanging dangerously low on his hips. Feeling his cock twitch, the Pathfinder slightly adjusts his posture and forces himself to move his eyes back onto Reyes’ face. He shouldn’t leave Reyes without a proper farewell, but he’s unsure if he would be able to leave the man when those amber eyes are focused on nothing but him.

On the verge of making one of the hardest decisions of his life, his bladder stopped him from doing so. Ryder is not sure whether to laugh or cry. But once he tries to get up, the arms around his waist tightened around him, and within seconds, his world is turned upside down.

Literally.

“You’re not leaving, Scott,” Reyes pins him on the floor, voice hoarse and low, “not before you hear me out.”  
So! the man deep in trance was not sleeping at all. Why is he not even surprised?

In fact, Reyes woke long before the younger man.

Morning is the only time Tartarus closes for business. With the music died down outside, the world was quiet. The only sound Reyes heard was Scott’s soft snoring; the air was still, but he could have traced Scott’s familiar scent from the cool air. This was the first time he spent the night with someone, but it felt so right with Scott sleeping on him on this narrow couch, in this shady room. Reyes even found himself not caring about what’s happening on Kadara, at least for now. The Charlatan braced himself on one arm, folded behind his head, watching the sleeping man. There’s an innocence about Scott which made him so unique, and his earnestness when he shared his point of views is refreshing. There had been lots of people before Scott walked into his life, but no one ever took him seriously except this young man, the pathfinder, the hope for their race. Reyes knew the storm was coming, yet having their chests moving together with every synchronized breath, he knew he will never forgive himself if he didn’t do everything to make Scott say.

“I’m sorry, Scott. I know how ugly this sleep-faking business looks, you must want to shoot me in my face now. But I wasn’t ready, I needed more time for this,” The Charlatan smiles apologetically, “last night you said you want to end this mess between us. If that’s what you really want, I will respect your decision. I will miss you dearly for sure, but both of us know we will survive,” Reyes’ thumb touched his cheek, but slowly withdrew it with a sad smile.

Is it an act? Scott is not sure, but it’s kind of heartbreaking when experiencing things like this up close. He swallows, trying hard to keep his poker face.

“It would be a lie if I told you I knew the reason why you are mad with me, but I can still make some guesses….” Reyes pauses, “Is it because you feel neglected?”

Neglected? What a light word to use. Ryder can’t help but laugh, and the sound comes out dry like the sand on Elaaden. “Admit it, Reyes, after helping you to ascend the throne I became disposable. Zia was right, wasn’t she? How naïve of me to think I am different from the others.”

“No, Scott,” Reyes’s eyes widened in horror, “why would you think –”  
“You didn’t contact me for three weeks after i left Kadara. There were no vidcom chats, no emails. Nothing. What would you think if you were me?”

He expected Reyes to defend himself, or even start a fight. He didn’t expect Reyes’s silence.  
To be frank, he is greatly disappointed, but maybe it’s best for both parties. He raises one hand onto Reyes’ chest, ready to push the man off him. Reyes just caught his wrist and put his hand on the floor above his head. 

“I’m the Charlatan, other than smuggling things here and there, I gather information; I may have been keep tags on you since you left Kadara,” Reyes speaks in his professional voice, his tone crisp, cold and dangerous. “In the past three weeks, you had been to Elaaden, spent most of your time helping Drack to get back the Krogan Seed Vault; After that you stayed on the planet, helping with the water supply, then killed 3 fiends with two Krogans; then you killed an architect.”

“What’s your point, Reyes? I know what I have done I don’t need you to remind me! You are… what? My secretary?”

“At least I would be a handsome and capable one. My point is, you are the Pathfinder, Scott Ryder. Everybody wants something from you and you will never turn them down. You help around like you did on Kadara. This is great, really, you’re a boy with great heart which I adore wholeheartedly, but who am I to get in your way when you’re busy as hell? I’m just an exile, an outlaw fighting to survive on Kadara. I know you would make time for me when asked. Maybe I’m selfish like they say, but I’m not heartless. How can I ask anything from you without cause, or send filthy emails to distract you? You don’t even have much time to sleep.” Reyes let out a suppressed sigh, “You know what? The day you chose me, I had already accepted my fate. I know you can never be mine because you are always theirs, so I tried to give you time and space. Even though I was worried as hell as I thought you needed them way more than you need me.”

Scott is stunned by what Reyes just said. He never thought Reyes kept distance not because he didn’t care, but because he’s afraid he will get in his way.

“You are an idiot.”  
“Yes, but so are you! I’m glad we are on the same page again.”

“You know what? You are wrong,” Ryder shakes his hand away from Reyes’ clutch, and starts to play with his fingertips. His eyes never leave Reyes’s ambers, “You are not just an exile, Reyes, not to me. I need you to bear it in mind. Second, don’t try to make any assumptions on what I need because you are really bad at it.”

“It seems a rational choice, we all know there is something bigger than the two of us.”

“Yes, but I might have wanted you to make time for me,” He blurts without a thought, “You are older than I am, yet I don’t want to be someone who yearns for your love and attention. I want to be your equal. I want to be someone you will be proud of. But that doesn’t mean I don’t need you, Reyes.” Shit, his face is getting hotter as he proceeds and Reyes smirks smugly again. “Damn, I don’t have much experiences in relationships alright? You are the first who caught my eyes since I woke up from the cryo pod. I – I might have been a little bit excited. That fact is, you are always on my mind, Reyes Vidal. Sometimes I wonder how you would take your coffee. No, I make guesses on everything about you – your favourite colour, what kind of chocolates you like the most, how do you prefer your eggs, if you like mustard or ketchup on hotdogs. You are like a puzzle with many pieces lost and I’m aching to fill in all your blanks so I can see the whole picture of you.” He swallows hard. Oh, crap. Why would he tell Reyes all that? There’s no turning back now but he’s still has some dignity, so he barks, “And Hell knows why am I telling you all this? SAM, can you scrap that part from his memories? Because I don’t need him to tease me with all these shit.”

“I can fulfill your request only with the Charlatan’s permission, Pathfinder.”

“Request denied.” Reyes smirks.  
“Request denied by the Charlatan.” SAM repeats.

“I know! SAM! He just said that by himself!” Ryder grabs the nape of Reyes’ neck and rolled till he’s on top of him. “Be as smug as you like, bastard. I’m leaving – ”

“I like dark espresso; my favourite colour is charcoal gray and I like dark chocolate; I have my hotdogs with neither mustard or ketchup as I prefer sweet chili sauce.” Reyes sits up, “And no, you can’t leave yet because you lost a bet last night and I still have a prize to collect from you.”

“I didn’t remember we had agreed on that.”  
“You didn’t say no when I initiated it,” Reyes paused, “Besides, I just want to treat you for breakfast at my favourite place.”

“You won the bet and you want to treat me for breakfast, why?”  
“You know what? Scott, before you say I don’t do relationships, that I may not be very good in handling this…” The Charlatan mimics and air quote, “‘boyfriend’s business’, I tried to do what I thought was best for you, but obviously I blew it all up. I want to apologize.” He puffs, “To be frank, breakfast is not what I originally planned for, nevertheless it means the same.” Reyes chews his bottom lip, “So yeah, it’s not just some breakfast, it’s also a date. So, what do you say, Scott?”

“Only if I can ask you any personal question I want,” Ryder beams.  
“Deal.”  
“And I want emails, vidcom chats, many more dates.”  
“Considered it done.” Reyes kisses his cheek as if to seal the deal.

When both men are sitting at breakfast, Ryder thought back on the little dream he had before he woke up in Reyes’ arms. When he was a teen, he thought rom-coms were sappy, illogical and unrealistic, but now he must eat his own words, because stupid love stories sound too lame, boring and predictable compared to real life. Like the fact he didn’t break up with Reyes as planned instead he has a breakfast date with the Charlatan; or that his dirty jockstraps are nowhere to be found and he’s now sitting at breakfast and coming to the realization that he is going commando at Reyes’s favorite bistro. He’s pretty sure if he told Sara about this, his elder sister would scream at the top of her lungs, telling him his adventure with Reyes is totally unacceptable for a love story. Is it love? Before mum passed away, she told them both to fall in love at least once. Ryder is not sure what it is between him and Reyes. It might be love, it might be lust. It might be everything. But as long as they have each other, he finds it unnecessary to find a word to define what they really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic started with just a few lines, i can't believe it turned out a story with multi-chapters. 
> 
> In this story i have wanted to how flawed these two are in relationship. Scott is just 22, he may not have enough experience to handle this mess so he may appeared a little impulsive on that matter. Besides, the boy lost his parents, his sister was still in coma, and he's the pathfinder who have to bear all the hopes and dreams of his people. He done his job well but I'm sure he need someone to rely on, or want to feel wanted not because he's the pathfinder but for who he is. And for Reyes, that suave bastard was a player on the field but he's totally new to relationship. He didn't know what Scott needed, he just assumed the pathfinder need time and space and he could gave him that. So yeah, this story is pretty much about imperfections but since they are still madly in love with each other so they made up just fine. : )
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading it, and all the kudos, comments and support!  
> And I want to sincerely thank KadaraKings for beta'ing my work. You are the best partner in crime!
> 
> P.S. In case you want to know, yes. Ryder lost his jockstraps (and we all know why), so he played as "Pantsfinder"TM in Reyes's cabin.


End file.
